One Shot Series : Slice of Life Bird Moms
by OOFdeletethis
Summary: Dive into the life of Bird Moms with their daughters Alya & Hana. Several one shots will cover their life. Mostly fluff, but warning for NSFW in the future. - Chaper One : Swiss Chocolates -


**One Shot : Swiss Chocolates**

* * *

Valentine's Day approached, because you couldn't miss it. Every store was filled with hearts and big stickers with actions that hung out. Although Fareeha was not the fastest person to catch up on those things. In comparison to Switzerland, the customs and commercial holidays didn't weigh through as much as they did in the Western European world. The captain was on her way home from a routine check up of her Raptora suit. As she made her way over to her car , she got a text from Angela.

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Liebling. Can't wait for you to see you home. Drive safe. X_

Fareeha's face fell. She suddenly looked around her and it hit her. Of course, that's what was happening today. How could she be so stupid? How dare they say that blondes didn't have no brains. Was she really that aloof to all the decorations? The Egyptian woman hit herself on the head. How was this possible? She quickly locked her car and went back to the overly decorated stores. Crossing her fingers that one fancy chocolate store was still open. She knew that Angela loved her Swiss chocolate. Don't come home with Belgian ones. Anyone would be happy with those chocolates, but not the Swiss. The youngest Amari had made that mistake once.

The captain ran towards the store, but was met with a close sign in front of it. Fareeha could just jump off a bridge in shame. How could she possibly go home without a present. Frantically looking for an alternative she rushed towards a flower shop. Of course no flower shop was open after 11 PM. She could get gas station flowers, but even Fareeha didn't want to stoop to "Sorry I cheated on you and got these last minute" bouquet for her lover.

With her head down she returned to her car and drove home. Luckily, Angela wasn't home yet . She must've had the later shift in the hospital. Making a last attempt she ran around the house looking for anything she could give. Although a big effort was made, no result was given to her. In defeat she knocked on her daughters' room, "Hana?! Are you in there? Can I come in or are you streaming?", she asked before opening the door. She knew how Hana could go gremlin mode on her moms, if they interrupted one of those x amount of hour streams. "Come in , but make it quick", she answered in a slight annoyed pitched voice. Pharah sighed and entered the pink room, "I need your help, habibti." Hana turned around in her gamer office chair, her legs dangling lazily over the chair supports,"What' ya need, mama?", she said with an eyebrow raised. Even Hana could see her mom was distressed, but most of the time it was a small reason. She had this weird pattern that she got worried about the littlest and unimportant stuff in life. Fareeha over thought a lot of things or misunderstood a lot of cases. "I need chocolate, but not any chocolate. Swiss ones.", she said dead serious.

Hana stared at her as if she had a three-headed falcon on top of her head, dressed in a pink boa and riding a turtle. She slapped her hand in front of her face. Of course, it was a stupid thing. The young pro gamer almost felt sorry for the expression she had on her face. This woman. This captain of Helix security and pilot of the Raptora suit in Overwatch, was worried about friggin' chocolates. With a sigh and a shake of her head, got up and went to her closet. As soon as she opened a drawer, several candies were popping out. She casually grabbed a box and threw it to her mom," Here, you can have it. It was a gift at Games Con from fans. Have at it, mama.", she said with a grin.

Fareeha's frown turned upside down from zero to a hundred. She jumped up and grabbed her daughter. Pulling her in a bear tight hug, swaying her around. "Hana, I love you! Thank you so much!" she yelled as she put her down. Hana gave her mom a small smile. She couldn't help but feel happy how she could help her mom with some simple chocolates. "No problem, mama. Now get out. I have a Valentine Stream scheduled" , she said as she opened the door, with her serious and annoyed pitch again. The captain couldn't stop smiling and put a small peck on her eldest forehead. "Thank you, habibti. Happy Valentine's, Day."

Overcome with joy that she acclaimed the chocolates she was so desperate for. Well, they were what Angela craved for, but none the less. She had them. Finally. With much enthusiasm, she went to the living room where her youngest was playing on the couch. "Hey little girl, what are you playing?", she asked sitting down next to Alya. The little girl looked up as she was picking up her dolls. "Allo, mama. I'm playing army.", she said as she suddenly slammed one doll on the other. Making an explosion effect sound with her voice. Fareeha chuckled at the sight. She often mistook the dolls and dollhouse for her daughter. Even though they were dolls, the plots her youngest came up for them was rather based on her mothers' lives. The captain joined her none the less, until Alya was sleepy. She later carried her 3 year old upstairs. Before she went back downstairs, she placed a kiss on her daughter's head. Turning on the little falcon night light as well. The captain installed herself on the couch, waiting for her lover. Although she tried to fight it, she fell asleep eventually.

Later when Angela finally came home around 3 AM, she chuckled at the sight of Fareeha being asleep on the couch. No matter how many times she told the taller woman to not stay up and wait for her. She was quite a stubborn one. Probably got that from her mother, she thought. Without a warning, she laid herself down on the couch. Leaning against her lover. Her hand found its way around Fareeha's cheek, softly caressing her. "Liebling, wake up. You're on the couch again.", she said with a smile. Vague memories came back of Fareeha sleeping on the couch with Alya. How mad she was in the beginning when she showed up out of the blue. (*) Fareeha slowly woke up. As soon as she saw the familiar blue eyes and blonde ponytail, she smiled widely. "Habibti, … I have something for you." She said still a bit groggy from waking up. Angela frowned a little, to be honest she didn't expect anything. The captain looked around to see where she put the chocolate, but couldn't seem to find it. She eventually got up to go look in the kitchen if she had put it there. As soon as she rose from the couch, Angela gasped. The doctor suddenly burst out in laughter, holding her hand in front of her mouth. Fareeha's expression changed into confusion until she turned around. The chocolates she had searched so frantically for, had been crushed underneath her. The captain's face fell into sadness.

The blonde soon picked up on her lover's sad expression and got up as well," Schatz, it isn't what matters you know?", she tried to console her lover. Angela then wrapped her hands around the taller woman's neck. Pulling her in for a sweet kiss. Fareeha surprisingly broke the kiss, "I'm really sorry, Angela. I tried to get you Swiss chocolates. I forgot and then Hana gave me some, because I was too late for the stores. I failed yo-", before she could finish Angela revealed another box from the bag she had brought with her. "I got you some too. They're also Swiss, but they're not as sweet as you are to me, Fareeha." The doctor smiled. The blood rushed to Fareeha's cheeks at a speed a cheetah would be jealous of.

"Im going to stab my eyes out!", they suddenly heard as Hana had come down to get her usual fuel. Doritos and her 2L bottle of Mountain Dew. "Get a room!", she yelled. "There are still little Alya's in the house", she added before she closed the door to her room. Both women chuckled and locked their gazes again. Those same deep brown eyes she had fallen in love with, meeting her own sky blue eyes. Fareeha pulled her in an embrace, closing the remaining space as they locked into a passionate kiss. Only breaking away to whisper," I love you, habibti. Now let's go to our room." Her sweet seductive whisper got a small chuckle from the doctor. Angela didn't disagree as she was the one who pulled Fareeha quickly upstairs.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _(* referring to Chapter one of Make Room for more)_

 _I hope you liked the light one shot in between the series of Make Room for more. It's a little more light hearted. Let me know if you want to see more of this._

 _Take care x_


End file.
